no title
by Kawaii-BOY
Summary: with haruko gone naota doesnt know what to do. he meets up with a misterious girl who is almost exactly like her. it kinda pisses him off. but who knows what will happen.ill try to update asap like as close to every week or sooner


\

No title

The sky was dark, I had no Idea where Haruko was, but I didn't really care either. The bitch was nothing but trouble to me since she's been here. God I hate her. But I don't know if I really feel that way, is she really that annoying? I probably really need her don't I?

My head hurt, but that was probably cause I was lying on a rock. I went out to lay in an abandon field and think, I felt I really had no other choice. The only problem was, I couldn't think. I mean well I could… and I was, but all my thoughts revolved around _her_, she wouldn't get of out my head. It was, bugging me, but I began to except it.

I sat up and felt the back of my head, it was a little wet. I pulled my hand off of it and around to my face, damn rock made my head bleed. Past my hand was a blur. Haruko? No it wasn't, it couldn't be, I could tell it wasn't. In fact the figure began to take a form. It was a girl. A little taller than me maybe, with black hair, short, and cropped, pushed over one eye behind one ear.

"uh, excuse me", I decided to break the silence

"how long exactly have you been standing there", I got no reply, well I guess I did

"Hi" that all she had to say to me. Who is this girl. Part of me didn't really give a shit, but the other half kinda felt it had to know. She didn't really do anything, she kinda just stared at me. The silence was awkward, but I didn't know what to say. I kinda wanted to walk away, but… I couldn't.

It felt like people were staring at us. Probably cause they were there cold gazes cast upon me as I stared back at this girl. In a weird way, she reminded me of horuko, but she looked nor acted anything liked her. In fact, I'm not really sure how she reminded me of her. The only thing I saw that could possibly do it was a black bass guitar.

I felt the blood run down my neck, and into my shirt. I knew it was probably gonna stain but I didn't mind. I wanted this girl to go away. She was starting to…creep me out.

"ok well I'm gonna go", I said to her as I got up off of the ground covering the back of my head.

I began to walk away, but I wasn't thinking of Haroku anymore, actually I was thinking about my head even more, but more than that I was thinking bout the girl that I saw in the field. She was….weird.

Once I got home I was wrapping my head with a long strip of gauze bandage. I was getting a headache. But it wasn't bothering me. It did get worse though. There was a load sound coming from outside…the sound of a bass guitar…she couldn't possible be home. I felt tears running down my face as I made my way to the door

"Haruko, you're home, I'm so happy", I clutched onto the person tight. And the bass stopped playing. I looked up…it wasn't her. It wasn't her at all. But still the girl hugged me back…wrapping her arms around me. Her black hair fell from behind her ear.

I wanted her home. I wanted her home more than I noticed actually. I wanted her back, I wanted Haruko. The girl stopped hugging me. I felt the air again cooling my chest.

"I'm kiku"... My eyes widened...her voice. her voice was exactly like Haroku's, only...quitter...and shier. I cried harder.

"shut up", she said. I stopped. and took a big sniff. she was beginning to bug me……

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP LIKE THAT?", I wasn't really ticked off… cause I was used to being pushed around in a weird way, but….I felt like yelling. Why? Well I wasn't really to sure why, but, I did.

The girl stared at me, and it became like it was in the field. My breathing was deep. The deepest its been in awhile…my heart felt as if it stopped.

"Naota, Naota….we have to work on that temper don't we?", her sarcastic ness was a little more than I wanted to hear, but I wouldn't count on her for knowing that…I mean its not like I announced it. This girl….she called her self "_kiku"_ I couldn't help but wonder if that was her real name….when it comes to names…you can never be to sure.

I calmed down, and around the corner I saw cantin walk around from the corner, and stop behind the girl. I looked up at him.

"oh, cantin", Kiku turned around and looked at him.

"I see she's worked her magic on you hasn't she?", I automatically knew who she was talking about

"yeah, I guess you can say that", she went and sat on the step. I continued to stand. She sat her base next to her, and looked at the ground.

"you miss her don't you?" , she looked up at me with a questioning look on her face

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!", I was lying, and I knew it

"oh really… so I guess you were really that happy to see me, to the point where you were crying and calling me Haruko, huh?", she caught me… I didn't answer, instead I ignored her, walked straight past her into the house, and she stood up and followed me in.


End file.
